La sonrisa de las flores
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: "El viento me lleva por el camino triste y brillante, hacen que te extrañe y me aferre a los recuerdos; nunca te dejare ir. Una sonrisa que vuelve a la vida…"


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"La sonrisa de las flores"<strong>

Desde hace un par de días tengo el mismo sueño, en donde ese perfil familiarizado desaparece de mi vista; y luego al despertar, algunas lágrimas recorren mi mejilla.

—Otra vez Sasuke-kun aparece en ese sueño. Mejor olvido eso; tengo que apurarme o llagare tarde al hospital y no quiero que Tsunade-sama se enoje.

Dejo de lado el sueño y comienzo a prepararme para salir. Termino de alistarme, salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al hospital. En el camino me encuentro a Ino, que estaba atendiendo en la florería de su familia.

— ¡hey! Frete de marquesina, ¿A dónde vas?

— estoy yendo al hospital, Ino-cerda —le respondo con sorna.

—Tsunade-sama, te tiene muy atareada últimamente.

—Ni que lo digas, ahora pasó casi todo mi tiempo en el hospital —suspiro.

—Verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños ¿harás algo?

—Supongo que mis padres compraran un pastel, si es así puedes ir a mi casa —le contesto un poco dudosa.

— Por supuesto que iré a tu casa, y espero que sea pastel de chocolate —me dice animada.

Luego de reír y hablar tonterías por un par de minutos, la deje y seguí con mi camino.

Llego al hospital, y me encuentro con Tsunade-sama en uno de los pasillos.

—Sakura, llegaste —dijo Tsunade-sama al percatarse que había llegado—. Podrías ir a la entrada principal a recoger un paquete, cuando lo tengas me lo llevas a la oficina del Hokage.

Hago caso y me dirijo hasta la entrada de la aldea. Al llegar veo a Kotetsu e Izumo.

—Buenas tardes, Tsunade- sama me mando a recoger un paquete —les dije.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura-san —me responde con una amable sonrisa Izumo—. Este es el paquete.

Tomo el encargo, les agradezco con una reverencia y me retiro.

Mientras estoy caminando, paso por la ruta donde vi por última vez a Sasuke-kun. Paso por esa fila de árboles y repentinamente recuerdo mis sueños, donde siempre apareces, y llego a la conclusión de que los días que pasamos juntos, poco a poco se van quemando como un film.

—Sasuke-kun, no te imaginas cuanto te extraño ¿Por qué no vuelves? —digo en voz baja.

Acelero el paso, para alejarme de ahí lo más rápido que puedo. A pesar de que han pasado tres años, aún me duele tu recuerdo.

Llego a la oficina de la Hokage, toco la puerta y me dan permiso para entrar.

—Tsunade-sama, aquí está el paquete que me encargo.

—Gracias, Sakura. Puedes ir a casa.

— ¿Esta segura?

—si, por hoy ya no te necesito.

—Bueno, entonces con su permiso, me retiro.

—Oh, Sakura —volteo a su llamado—. Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños ¿quieres algo en especial?

—Pues… no lo sé, lo que sea será bien recibido—dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—Está bien, Sakura. Puedes irte.

Luego de escuchar la última palabra, me retiro.

Camino lentamente por la aldea, para dirigirme a mi casa ya que luego de mucho tiempo puedo regresar temprano. En el camino me encuentro con Hinata y me detengo a conversar un momento con ella.

—Hola, Hinata ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Sakura-san, ¿estoy bien y tú? —me pregunta tímida.

—Estoy bien.

—Por cierto, Sakura-san, ¿sabes algo de Naruto-kun? —dijo con una mirada triste.

—No, no sabemos nada de ellos. Pero no te preocupes de seguro Naruto y los demás están muy bien—le dijo con una sonrisa, para tratar de animarla—, y no tardaran en volver.

—Tiene razón, Naruto-kun es muy fuerte y estará bien.

—Exacto. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego.

Hinata, también se despide y cada una toma su ruta.

Gracias a mi inesperado encuentro con Hinata, termino recordado lo que paso hace menos de una semana.

_: Flash back: _

—Pero, Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? —digo con un poco de impotencia.

—Ya te dije que no, Sakura. Shizune y yo tenemos que encontramos con el señor feudal y tú te harás cargo del hospital en mi ausencia

— ¡Pero el equipo necesitara un médico!

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, estaremos bien, ¡dattebayo! —dijo, Naruto, con una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos, Sakura, se una buena chica y haz caso a lo que dice la Hokage-sama —me dijo de una manera muy amable Kakashi-sensei.

—… —me quedo callada por largos segundos —. Está bien, hare lo que diga, Tsunade-sama.

—Sakura, eres la única en la que confió, para dejarle a cargo el hospital en mi ausencia y la de Shizune; así que más te vale hacer un buen trabajo —me dijo amenazadora— o si no ¡te castigare!

_: Fin del Flash back: _

Aunque es una misión sencilla, igual quería ir; ya que siempre hay alguna posibilidad que nos encontremos a Sasuke-kun.

Al llegar a mi casa, veo a mi madre barriendo en la entrada.

—Hola, hija ¿Qué tal tu día? Hoy no demoraste mucho —me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, mamá. Bueno, Tsunade-sama me pidió que recogiera un paquete; cuando se lo entregué me dijo que podía regresar a casa —le digo mientras entro.

—En la refri hay flan.

—Está bien —entro directo a la cocina.

Llego a la cocina, y del refrigerador saco un poco de flan. Voy hasta la sala, prendo un momento el televisor y me siento a comer el flan.

—Es de vainilla —sonrío ya que es mi favorito.

Termino de comer y me pongo a lavar las cosas que ensucie. Apago las luces de la cocina.

Subo las escaleras, entro a mi tenue y tranquila habitación luego de un corto día de trabajo. Me pongo ropa cómoda y agarro uno de los libros que están en mi escritorio; mi vista se desvía hacia el aquel cuadro con cierta foto. Pongo el cuadro entre mis manos y no puedo evitar llorar al recordar aquellos días cuando Sasuke-kun aún estaba en la aldea… conmigo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué me dejaste? —Digo llorando— Necesito verte.

Sé que ya es tiempo de romper nuestros lazos luego de tanto tiempo, pero no puedo.

He perdido la noción del tiempo al recordar esos momentos que pasábamos juntos; y de un momento a otro, veo la luz de la gran luna llena alumbrando mi habitación.

— ¿Tan rápido anocheció? —Volteo lentamente hacia mi gran ventana con el cuadro aun entre manos— Es una hermosa luna —digo observándola detenidamente—, al igual que la de ese día.

"_¿Sasuke-kun, quieres estar solo otra vez? Tú fuiste el que me hablo del dolor y la soledad… ahora lo entiendo muy bien… tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas… para mi… ¡Será lo mismo que estar sola!" _

— ¿Por qué tengo que recordar esto? —Digo sin dejar de llorar— ya tienes poder ¿Por qué no vuelves? Sasuke-kun… regresa.

"_Yo… ¡Te amo tanto! Que no puedo soportarlo, ¡Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. ¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti! Por eso… ¡Por favor, quédate! Te ayudé con tu venganza, ¡Haré lo que sea! Pero… ¡por favor, quédate… conmigo! Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo._

Despierto lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro. Aun estando soñolienta, bajo hasta la cocina. Tengo mucha hambre.

—Buenos días, que hay para desayunar —no pudo dar un paso más, ya que mis padres acaban de darme un gran abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura —dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias —les agradezco con una sonrisa.

—Y de desayuno, tenemos panqueques —dice mi madre.

—Pues a comer —voy casi corriendo hasta la mesa.

Los tres terminamos de desayunar. Los dejo solos y me voy a mi habitación.

Ya había pasado como una hora luego de almorzar, así que estaba en la sala haciendo una sopa de letras. De repente tocan la puerta y mamá fue a ver quién era. Al voltear veo que eran Ino, Hinata Y Ten Ten acompañadas de Sai, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba. Pero lo que más se sorprendió fue ver que también estaban Gaara, Temari y Kankurou.

—Feliz cumpleaños, frente de marquesina —me dice, Ino, mientras me da un abrazo y me regala un hermoso ramo de flores.

—Toma Sakura, esto te manda Sasori —me dice Kankurou, mientras me da un linda marioneta y le digo que le agradezca de mi parte.

Los demás me saludan y también me dan un presente. Excepto Naruto.

— ¿Dónde está mi regalo, Naruto? —le digo fingiendo estar molesta.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, olvide de traerlo.

— ¿Ahhh?, como es posible que lo olvides, no se suponen que es tu mejor amiga —comienza a gritarle, Ino.

—Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, Naruto-kun.

—Tú también me vas a regañar, Hinata —Dice lloriqueando—. ¡Pero puedo ir a traerlo, dattebayo!—dice con su típica sonrisa.

—Ya olvídalo Naruto, luego me lo das —le digo mientras le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas mala Sakura-chan, eso dolió.

Mientras los demás siguen molestando a Naruto por lo del regalo, vuelven a tocar la puerta y esta vez son Tsunade-sama junto a Shizune y Kakashi-sensei, trayendo un gran pastel de chocolate.

—Feliz cumpleaños mí querida alumna.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

Los otros dos también me saludan, pero somos interrumpidos por Ino que está gritándole a Chouji para que no se coma el pastel él solo.

Estoy poniéndome mi pijama luego de una relajante ducha. Todo fue muy divertido, pero… aun así, extrañe la presencia de Sasuke-kun. Pensé que con el paso del tiempo, podría siquiera olvidar un poco tú existencia, pero cada vez que estoy con mi familia y amigos, me sigo diciendo lo mismo _"como me gustaría que Sasuke-kun este aquí"; _aunque pasen cien años, tu ausencia me seguirá doliendo como el primer día. No te imaginas cuanto daría por pasar estas fechas importantes junto a ti.

Mis pensamientos se esfuman al escuchar unos golpes que provienen de mi ventana. Me acerco y veo a Naruto. Abro la ventana, para saber porque viene tan tarde.

— ¿Naruto, paso algo?

—Disculpa que venga a esta hora Sakura-chan, pero tenía que darte tu regalo.

—Naruto no te pudiste haber esperado hasta mañana. Ya casi son las once —le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas mala Sakura-chan, eso no se le hace a alguien que te trae un regalo.

— Si no lo estuvieras trayendo a esta hora, tal vez no te hubiera golpeado.

— ¿tal vez? Eres muy cruel ~—hace un puchero.

—En fin, me darás el regalo o seguirás quejándote de lo mala que soy según tú.

—es una sorpresa.

—Naruto, habla rápido que me estas poniendo de mal humor —dijo secamente y eso hace que Naruto tiemble un poco.

—Cierra los ojos.

Le hago caso, pero con un poco de temor ya que no sé qué es lo que me pueda entregar. Pasan unos segundos y siento que la atmosfera se torna un poco diferente.

—Todavía no abras los ojos, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿y es necesario que cierre los ojos para que me lo digas? —Sé que no intentara nada ya que tiene una relación con Hinata, pero sabiendo que es una sorpresa de Naruto, puede que su regalo sea algún tipo de bicho gigante y lo ponga en mis manos.

—Sí, porque es muy importante lo que te voy a decir.

—Eso espero o te golpeare tan fuerte, que ni Tsunade-sama podrá curarte en menos de un año—Naruto se quejó diciendo que no me dará ni hará nada malo, y luego de su queja le dije que hable.

—Sakura-chan, eres mi mejor amiga —dice serio—, no… eres la hermana agresiva que nunca tuve y porque te quiero, quiero que seas feliz con la persona que realmente amas —me dijo con un tono de felicidad en la voz.

— ¿De qué hablas Naruto? —le dijo sin entender nada de lo que me trata de decir.

—Aún no abras los ojos —escucho pasos —Bueno, Sakura-chan, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me acerco al balcón, justo por donde hace un momento Naruto había saltado; pero ya no estaba, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Mañana lo golpeare —digo un poco molesta—ni me dejo el regalo.

Antes de voltear para entrar a mi habitación, escucho tu voz… llamándome como siempre.

Volteo y ahí es cuando de repente todo se convierte en realidad y las palabras quedan atoradas en mi garganta.

Varias veces me dijeron "ama a quien te ama", pero hoy puedo decir que amo a la persona correcta. Aun luego de haber tenido días llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, yo siempre me mantuve firme, jamás dude del amor que siento por ti. Nunca deje de amarte y te juro que desde hoy te lo demostrare hasta el último día de mi vida; ya que a pesar de todo por lo que pasamos, sé que realmente me amas tanto como yo a ti y lo puedo saber por la forma en la que me miraste antes de abrazarme y pedirme disculpas para luego llorar, justo como yo también lo hago en este momento.

Dime Sasuke-kun… ¿qué hay debajo de la luna y nuestras miradas?


End file.
